Un Misterio y en ti pienso
by The White Dullahan
Summary: Un extraño suceso esta pasando en la ciudad de Death City .
1. Capitulo 1 El Misterio de Death City

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime Soul Eater**

 **Creado por : The White Dullahan**

 **Hola a todos que les guste mucho, no se les olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas para mejor los capítulos.**

 **Soul Eater, no me pertenece, pero de igual muchos agradecimientos x3**

* * *

Capítulo 1. El misterio de Death City

El sol sonriente iluminado, la ciudad de death city . La brisa suave y el roció de la mañana. Pero últimamente han habidos extrañas situaciones. En la cual el director shinigami-saman y los profesores de la escuela shibusen , Han empezado a tomar medidas , aunque todo os alumnos incluyendo al hijo del director ,desconocen la situación

Debido a esto, sean dados días libre. Justo en un pequeño apartamento donde vive un dúo ,el cual son conocidos como. Maka la técnico y Soul su arma-Guadaña. Los dos son muy grandes amigos y tienen una relación muy unida.

En la habitación de Soul, quien duerme profundamente, como siempre, con su short negro y sin camisa. Por otra parte Maka ya estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno. ya al terminar de cocinar, ella va directo a donde la habitación de Soul , quien sin tocar , sola abre y entra viendo a Soul dormido ,como un gatito en un regazo , Maka solo se sienta al borde de la cama y aunque Soul le está dando la espalda , ella le da una pequeña y suave palmaditas en su espalda , pero Soul aún seguía dormido , lo único que consiguió lograr fue ponerse en una posición boca arriba. Maka al ver el acto de su amigo ella con su mano derecha le acaricia su cabello blanco y luego le da un estoque en su frente, obteniendo que colocara una expresión de fastidio. Y terminándose de despertar y abriendo un ojo.

Maka? Dice con un tono suave. Soul se fue a dormir muy tarde debido que se quedó casi toda la noche con Kid y Black Star , así que esta somnoliento

Soul, despierta el desayuno ya está listo. Dice mientras le da otras estocada

Bien bien , ya bajo . Dice mientras toma su muñeca haciendo que parar de hacer sus estoques

Ya al soltarla, Maka separa del borde de la cama y sale de la habitación

Argg-bostezo- de Soul

Ya bajando, se saluda con Maka y Blair, y ya empezando a comer. Soul al terminar de comer va a donde su habitación donde toma una ducha y se cambia de ropa, colocándose su típica franela naranja y su chaqueta negra junto con sus pantalones y zapatos negros. Mientras que Maka se queda en la cocina lavando los platos. Después de algunos minutos, Soul pasa por la sala y se despide de Maka diciendo que va a dar un pequeño paseo

Ya saliendo de la casa, empieza a caminar y sentir que su conciencia le está hablando

* * *

Hola de nuevo Soul. Dice un pequeño demonio

Cállate enano. Le responde Soul, quien esta es un cuarto con una mesa , silla y una piano de cola y anda con un esmoquin negro con una camisa y corbata roja

Porque la agresividad. Dice mientras está detrás de una mesa y sube sus largas manos con forma de pregunta

No es de tu interés. Le dice, mientras, recuesta su espalda de la silla elegante y se queda viendo el techo

He notado algo en ti , será normal ehh? . dice mientras sale de su escondite , mostrando su figura de un pequeño demonio rojo con el mismo traje que tiene Soul y una gran sonrisa

Oh , enserio? . Dice con odiosidad

Como por un sentimiento. por la peli amarilla ehh jeje . dice volteando su cabeza y una risilla

Que tonterías andas diciendo . dice mientras , ve directamente al pequeño demonio

Lo ocultas , verdad? Jeje , sabes que puedes protegerla con mi poder . dice mientras vuelve su cabeza a su poción

Cállate, ve a ocultarte. Dice mientras coloca una cara de frustración y con un tono de enojo

Como quieras?. Dice mientras vuelve a hacer la expresión con sus brazos y se vuelve a ocultar donde estaba en su gran oscuridad

* * *

Soul , al volver , vio que había llegado a donde la cancha de basquetbol, en la que siempre juegan y ve que junto a un árbol ,donde hay una pequeña sombra hay un banco , donde se sienta y suspira , quedándose pensando acerca de lo que dijo el pequeño demonio . Luego de unos minutos de distracción

Soul! –grito desde muy lejos-

He. Maka?. Se pregunta Soul

Es justamente Maka quien esta con su suéter sin manga castaña y su falda roja , y sus peinado típico , el cual le queda muy bonito , ella llega a donde Soul con una sonrisa

Que haces aquí? Pregunta Soul

Bueno, me estaba aburriendo en casa, así que vine a acompañarte. Le responde

Si quieres te sientas, plana. Dice mientas cierra sus ojo y coloca una sonrisa con sus dientes como los de u tiburón

Hey!-exigiendo- bueno. Terminando su frase, se sienta al lado de Soul

No haz notado, que hay algo extraño en la ciudad. Se pregunta Maka

Sí. Le responde

Ustedes, también lo notaron. Llega kid junto con sus armas lizz y Patty quien están detrás de el

Kid? . Dice Maka

Tú también. y no sabes nada?.

Sabes. Que mi padre no me cuenta nada

Como es eso que pasa algo . de repente llega el profesor Stein con su cigarrillo prendido y preguntándole a los chicos

Profesor Stein , usted , no siente , como si algo está pasando?. Pregunta Maka y Kid al mismo tiempo

No sé de qué están hablando, porque no disfrutan de su tiempo libre. Dice mientras les da una sonrisa a ambos y luego se retira

Bueno, yo me voy a hacer una misión a ver si me divierto. Dice Kid mientras termina su frase diciendo. Lizz, Patty vámonos. Quien lo sigue, dejando de nuevo a solas entre Soul y Maka.

Bueno Soul, que te pareces, si salimos hoy de cacería . Le dije Maka con una sonrisa a Soul

Muy bien. Dice elevando sus ánimos

Bien. Se alegra Maka

* * *

Continuara….

-Escena del próximo capítulo-

Maka! –gritos de Soul- dónde estás?

Yo te lo dije, que con mi poder podías salvarla. Dice entre las sombras un pequeño demonio

Cállate. Dice Soul con furia. –Gritos- MAKA!

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado mucho. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas. Los quiero a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime Soul Eater**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Hola a todos. Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo no se les olviden que pueden dejar comentarios, favoritos y críticas. Gracias a todos por su apoyo se los agradezco mucho x3.**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, no pude escribir debido a estudios. Continuamos con nuestra misteriosa aventura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La Luna sonriente y sangrienta ha salido, iluminando algunas partes de la ciudad de Death City y la escuela de Shibusen.

Últimamente Shibusen junto con Shinigami-Saman y los demás profesores han empezado a actuar extraño, además de que ahora la ciudad se siente de una forma un poco solitaria.

Ya como Maka, quien le prometió a Soul a salir cuando la luna caiga y la ciudad duerman. A salir a cazar almas para convertirse en una "Guadañas de la Muerte"

Maka está con su típico traje de combate al igual que Soul quienes van en su moto, recorriendo

-Soul encontré una misión en el tablón sobre un avistamiento de una bruja. Dice Maka, después de un largo minuto de silencio

-Y dónde?. Pregunta Soul

-Bueno aquí dice que en un pueblo cercano. Le responde Maka. Deberíamos ir ya solo nos falta un alma de bruja. Dice con una sonrisa

-Bueno. Le responde Soul

Ya Soul, dirigiéndose a donde el pueblo. Ya saliendo de la ciudad de Death City algo los detiene por la entrada

-Que pasa Soul? Pregunta Maka

-Creo que escuche algo, como un grito. Le responde Soul, al detener su moto y empezar a ver a todos lados

Maka al escuchar lo que dijo Soul ella empezó a ver al su alrededor pero por los alrededores está rodeado de oscuridad

-Bueno, creo que no es nada. Dice Soul –suspiro- mientras de nuevo sigue manejando

Ya saliendo de la ciudad y en medio del bosque, donde se dirigen al pueblo más cercano. De repente Maka le da una señal a Soul para que se detenga lo cual es lo que hace y le pregunta ¿qué pasa?

-Siento como si algo nos sigue. Le responde Soul

-Debe ser tu imaginación plana. Le dice Soul en tono de burla

Hasta que Soul empieza a sentir lo mismo que Maka y empieza a ver por su alrededores del bosque

-Primero, vallamos a una zona abierta. Le dice a Maka susurrando mientras de nuevo empieza a manejar hasta que después de un rato llega a a la entrada del pueblo, donde Soul estaciona su moto y luego se bajan

-La presencia desapareció. Dice Maka

-Crees que sea la bruja. Le pregunta Soul

-Bien , empecemos a investigar . Dice Maka con una sonrisa

Los dos empiezan a caminar por el pueblo, el cual es un camino recto, el cual todo está cerrado y dormidos así que no se deben preocupar por que haya obstáculos que no les permita batallar . Hasta que llegan al final del camino del pueblo y empieza otro a un bosque no con mucha vegetación pero muy tenebroso.

-Seguimos? Pregunta Maka

Soul no le responde y sigue adelante con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta amarilla

-Soul. Le dice Maka con un tono autoritario, después de caminar algunos paso

Soul al ver a Maka dándole su mano, el entiende el mansaje y se trasforma en una larga guadaña con un buen filo de bordes rojos . Ya Maka al tener su arma empieza a dar otros pasos

-sentiste de nuevo esa presencia- le pregunta Soul

-Sí. Le responde

- **Veo que tal no tengo más necesidad de esconderme, jóvenes de Shibusen- Dice una extraña y femenina voz**

-Quien esta hay?. Pregunta Maka y tomando su posición

Y al simple parpadeo de Maka aparece un joven de caballo negro el cual cubre su ojo izquierdo y una bufanda que cubre su boca al igual que su cuello con una blusa de color negro al igual que su pantalón con detalles de cadenas naranjas junto con un sombrero de bruja. Al ver la presencia de cierta muchacha, Maka a susurrar a Soul.

-Crees que ella sea la bruja . pregunta soul

-al parecer- le responde Soul

- **Bueno jóvenes de Shibusen , Me pregunto cómo es que me presenciaron , pero por ahora eso no me importa- Dice la bruja quien se empieza a caminar hacia donde los chicos**

-Maka prepárate- le dice Soul

-Sí. Le responde Maka

Pero los dos al darse cuenta de que ya la bruja estaba al frente de ellos y luego el ojo derecho de la bruja el cual lo cerro y luego lo abrió pero ante estaba de color amarillo ahora está de un color morado el cual fija su vista a la de Maka, quien no quitaba su vista.

De repente la bruja levanta lentamente su dedo índice y aparece una especie de sombras el cual se colocan debajo de ellos

-Maka apártate-gritos- Dice Soul con un tono autoritario

Maka al darse cuenta toma de nuevo su posición y da un salto hacia atrás y al darse cuenta que si se hubiese quedado hay ,pudo haber sido su muerta ,la sombra habían salido del piso en forma de pillos el cual se ven de un filo perfecto

-Eso estuvo cerca. Dice Maka

 **-owo valla, esquivaron mi ataque- Dice de una forma juguetona y mientras que su ojo cambia de nuevo a color amarillo**

 **-** Vamos Maka, esta es nuestra última alma. Dice Soul, animándola –

-Bien. Le responde mientras acelera y da un corte desde abajo, rozando con la tierra del camino

Pero la bruja detiene el filo con una sola mano

- **No es bueno, jugar con cosas filosas-Dice de nuevo de forma juguetona**

-No puede ser, detuvo mi ataque. Dice Maka impresionada

Maka se hecha hacia atrás a ver el tan repentino paro del ataque, hasta que luego se vuelve a acercar y esta vez con movimientos rápidos. Abajo-Arriba-derecha-salto e izquierdo. Pero esta vez la bruja no los detiene y no que solo esquiva

-no puede ser esquiva todo con facilidad-dice Soul

Tranquilo Soul. dice Maka mientras vuelve a intentar a dar otro combo de ataque pero intentando aumentar su velocidad la bruja solo lo esquiva sin ninguna dificultad y luego levanta con sus dos manos sus dedo índices y haciendo que salgan dos líneas de sombras y haciendo que de una forma de cuchichas ataquen

-Maka cuidado!-dice Soul

Y al darse cuenta recibe unos cortes en su brazo izquierdo y solo sosteniendo la guadaña con su mano derecha y a la vez apoyándose en ella

-Maka, estas bien? Pregunta Soul con mucha preocupación-

-sí , no te preocupes. Dice Maka apoyándose para poderse levantarse-

 **-Sabes, me he preguntado que pueden hacer las armas sin sus técnicos – Dice de una forma juguetona y a la vez haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos y que la sombra alrededores de ella se levante formando una guadaña negra.**

La bruja se acerca con gran velocidad y empieza a hacer un combo de ataque. Maka al darse cuenta de su acción sin importar el dolor de su brazo izquierdo vuelve a tomas su arma con sus dos manos y empieza hacer un combo de ataques

Ya al separarse. Maka se vuelve a acercar a dar otro combo de cortes ,pero al darse cuenta la bruja cambia su ojo de nuevo a color morado haciendo que Maka se paralice y luego la bruja empieza a dar varios cortes no muy profundos y luego empujándola con una patada. Haciendo que Maka suelte la guadaña

-no puede ser Maka!- Grita Soul desesperado al darse cuenta de que estaban separados

Pero Maka no responde ella esta tirada con varios cortes

 **-jejeje , bien terminemos con esto- Dice mientras vuelve a tomar su posición con guadaña oscura y se empieza a acercar lentamente**

Soul se destranforma y va a donde Maka y la toma entre sus brazos muy preocupado y desesperado

- **Un arma , protegiendo a su técnico que patético- Dice ya al frente de los chicos**

De repente Soul suelta a Maka recostándola en el piso y se para haciendo que sus codos se forme es unas pequeñas guadañas y empezando a atacar sin ningún control. Pero la bruja con un poco de aburrimiento lo detiene con el palo de su guadaña y luego le da un corte en su pecho haciendo que el corte que tiene se abrirá y empezara a sangrar

-Arggg-grita Soul y cayendo inconsciente lejos de Maka

 **Bien ahora terminemos con esto. Dice mientras se acerca a Maka y la toma por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y preparando un cote con su mano derecha**

-Maka!-grita Soul –

* * *

 **-Conciencia de Soul-**

-Aun puedes salvar a tu amiga. Dice una voz extraña escondido en la mesa

-Tengo que salvar a Maka. Dice Soul desesperando

-Solo acepta mi poder. Dice de nuevo pero esta vez saliendo de nuevo el pequeño demonio de su escondite y dándole la mano

-Soul solo se queda mirándolo y pensando

-Te prometo que será divertido. Dice el pequeño demonio con una sonrisa

Luego de unos segundo Soul le da su mano al pequeño demonio el cual vuelve al mundo y se empieza a parar con una risilla

* * *

 **-¿Qué le pasa a tu arma?. Dice la bruja al fijar su vista en Soul**

-Soul? Dice Maka con su ojo entre cerrado

 **-OWO ya veo, crees que me vas a vencer de esa forma, con la Locura-Le dice con burla**

Soul con una gran sonrisa vuelve a sacar su pequeña guadaña desde sus codos y sale corriendo a atacar con una gran velocidad y la bruja solo detiene con el palo de su guadaña hasta que viene Soul y da un corte en la cual la bruja al daré cuenta tira a Maka hacia el mismísimo corte el cual Soul

No puede ser Maka!. Dice preocupado y tomándola entre sus brazos pero sin parar de hacer una risilla el cual el se trasforma en una guadaña y Maka al abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que tiene su guadaña entre sus manos

* * *

 **-Conciencia -**

-Mira nuestra nueva invitada. Dice el pequeño demonio acercándose al toca disco y colocando una melodía

-Maka? Dice Soul muy aliviado al ver a maka con un vestido negro no muy largo , que llegua hasta sus rodillas y con un peinado elegante

-Maka solo le responde con una sonrisa. Hasta que ella se acerca a el y empieza a hacer para que Soul empiece a bailar, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban bailando al ritmo de la melodía. Soul solo estaba confundido

-Risilla risilla risilla . el demonio empieza a morder sus dedos para aguantar la risa

* * *

-Maka de repente se levanta tomando su guadaña y con una gran sonrisa y con varias risillas

 **-Ya veo tú también te dejas llevar por la locura- Dice la bruja hasta que toma su posición y da un corte a Maka**

El cual al darse cuenta de su sangrado ,solo se ríe y empieza a dar un combo de cortes al igual que la bruja ,cada uno deteniendo su ataque. Pero esta vez le dan varios cortes a la bruja en la cual ella al darse cuenta que está perdiendo, abre su ojo colocándolo en morado y haciendo que Maka se vuelva a paralizar pero sin parar de reírse pero luego la sonrisa se empieza a desaparecer y se convierte en gritos de dolor. Soltando a Soul y luego la bruja lanza a Maka y le da un corte en de lado en su pecho al igual que se lo hizo a Soul .Hasta que.

-No puede ser, nos estamos dejando llevar. Dice Soul con preocupación

-Que tonterías dice Soul. Dice Maka con una risa mientras aún sigue bailando

-Ya basta pequeño demonio. Dice Soul con un tono autoritario y dando un golpe al toca disco

-Heee!.Dice el demonio un poco asustado

-Y luego Soul toma a Maka por su cadera y la empieza a decir. Maka no te dejes controlar. Maka-Maka-Maka!-gritos de Soul

-Maka!-gritos de Soul-

-Pudiste haberla salvado con mi poder . Dice el pequeño demonio un poco molesto

De repente la bruja recibe varios disparos en su hombro derecho el cual callando y aterrizando al frente de Maka y Soul junto con su traje negro con blanco y sus dos pistolas tomada de una forma , que en la llama "simétrica" y apuntándole a la bruja

-No puede ser que les paso a ellos dos .Pregunta Lizz muy preocupada

-Realmente no lo se .Dice Kid

 **-Owo pero si es el hijo de shinigami-sama , pero que divertido , justamente cuando terminara con ellos tu ibas a ser el siguiente pero ya que estas aquí me lo haces más fácil-Dice la bruja con de una forma juguetona**

-Lizz , Patty , prepárense. Dice kid mientras da un salto y dispara

La cual la bruja solo se defiende cortando las balas y luego da un salto y de una gran velocidad empieza a dar varios cortes y luego una patada haciendo que aterrice de una forma dolorosa

-Kid!-Dice Lizz

-Kid solo se para y vuelve a disparar y teniendo los mismo resultados

 **-Veo que no viniste solo, hijo de shinigami-Dice con una sonrisa**

-Como se dio cuenta?. Dice Lizz

-Tiene ojos por todos lados jajajaj xD .Responde Patty

 **-Bueno, nos vemos a la próxima. Dice la bruja mientras da un salto desde atrás acercándose a la sombra del bosque y desvaneciéndose. Lo cual kid al darse cuenta empieza a disparar**

Escapo. Dice kid el cual suelta sus armas y se vuelven a transformar en las chicas, Se acerca a donde Maka y le toca para ver si siente su pulso

Aun respira aunque perdió mucha sangre. Dice kid parándose y acercándose a Soul quien despierta y se intenta parar

-Soul? Sigues consiente. Dice kid

-Donde esta Maka. Pregunta muy debilitado

-Ella esta inconsciente aunque no creo que despierte pronto está en muy malas condiciones .Le responde

* * *

 **Soul al escuchar lo que dijo sus energías se desvanecen y cae inconsciente**

 **-Maka? Dice Soul**

 **-Pudiste a verla salvado y no te hubieses controlado, lo único que hiciste fue tomar una parte, pero si hubieses tomado tomo como deberías ella aun seguiría viva. Dice el pequeño demonio una risilla y luego ocultándose entre las sombras**

 **Soul junto con Maka entre sus brazos recostada en su hombro**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado no se les olviden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, favoritos y criticas x3 y si quieren pueden dejarme mensajes por privado**


	3. Capitulo 3 En ti pienso

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime-manga Soul Eater**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos. Espero que les guste el capítulo, no se olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas. Ohhh mensajes privados x3**

 **Posdata: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el primer capítulo, se los agradezco mucho. Este capítulo es corto , pero de igual les va a gustar mucho :D**

 **Capítulo 3 En ti pienso**

Después de una terrible pelea entre una extraña mujer contra el dúo conformado por Soul su arma y Maka técnico, Fueron derrotado por una gran facilidad. Soul quien está en el hospital empieza a despertar, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos hasta que ve la luz que cuelga del techo, luego mira para su lado derecho pero ve que no está junto a Maka y que está en una habitación blanca con una mesas y varios estantes y él está con su camisa negra y sus pantalones.

-Dónde estoy? Pregunta desorientado

Pero no recibe respuesta, así que el tendrá que respondérsela y de nuevo vuelve su vista alrededor de la habitación hasta que se da cuenta que está en el hospital y se intenta levantar, pero es detenido por un inmenso dolor en su pecho debido a su corte que se abrió cuando la bruja le dio un corte completo no muy profundo en su pecho con su guadaña oscura

Soul al darse cuenta de la gran herida y cuando se levanta la camisa se da cuenta que esta vendado así que pudieron detener el sangrado al quedarse mirar y luego se vuelve a baja la camisa quedando sentado en la cama blanca luego empieza a recodar

 **Recuerdos**

-Jejeje .risa de Maka -

Se acerca la bruja y empieza a atacar, descontroladamente con su guadaña haciendo que Maka tenga varios cortes

Hasta que de repente la bruja cierra y abre su ojo cambiando de color de amarillo a morado haciendo que la risa de Maka desapareciera y se convirtieran en un sufrimiento. Hasta que Maka suelta a Soul y la bruja la levanta desde el cuello de su camisa y le da un corte pecho

 **Fin del recuerdo**

-No puede ser –preocupación- Maka? . Dice Soul recordando todo y desesperado

Soul se para sin importar el dolor y ve que a su lado derecho hay una cortina blanca separadora, donde la corre y ve a Maka durmiendo al igual que como esta Soul con varias vendas en algunos lados y curitas ,ella anda solo con su camisa manga corta y su falda

Al ver Soul que está durmiendo tranquilamente su preocupación desaparece colocando una sonrisa y luego acercándose a ella y pasando su mano por su cabello rubio

-Ya varias horas después -

Llega el profesor Stein y se da cuenta que Soul está en una silla que está al lado de la cama de Maka

-Soul? Ya despertaste. Dice impresionado

-Profesor Stein, que nos pasó? Dice con una expresión seria y viendo a Maka

-Al parecer ustedes lucharon con alguien muy poderosa y quedaron inconscientes. Dice mientras apaga su cigarrillo

-Que está pasando en Death City?. Dice Soul mientras fija su mirada en el profesor

-¿A qué te refieres? Dice el profesor sin preocupación

-Ya no lo ocultes profesor, todos andas sospechando. Dice con su voz ronca en un modo de llamar la atención

-Ya veo. Le responde mientras empieza a girar su gran tornillo en su cabeza .Bueno que eso se los diga Shinigami-Sama

Soul no responde, solo devuelve su mirada a Maka. Hasta que el profesor Stein se retira dejándolo de nuevo solos

-Luego de varios minutos. Maka despierta-

Llega Black Star junto con su arma y Kid con las dos chicas. Ellos vinieron a visitarlos, para ver cómo estaban y durando todo tiempo hablando y sospechando. Hasta que luego se retiran.

-Qué bueno que estemos bien. Dice Maka con una sonrisa sentada en la cama blanca

Soul no le responde solo mira hacia otro lado, como si se estuviera lamentando

-¿He? ¿Soul? Dice Maka un poco preocupada

Soul le devuelva la mirada hasta que ve una cara muy triste de parte de Maka

-Lo siento Soul, solo hice que te hicieras daño. Dice con algunas lágrimas

-Maka, deja de llorar. Dice Soul acercándose a ella

-Maka solo mira hacia abajo y le dice. Por mi debilidad, no pude ayudarte. Dice ocultando sus ojos

-Maka, yo mismo decidí hacer eso, porque te quiero proteger . Le responde Soul intentando consolarla

Maka no les responde, Hasta que Soul se acerca un poco más a ella y levantándole el mentó haciendo que muestre sus ojos llorosos, aunque ella los intente ocultar hasta que de repente ella recibe un beso en sus labios y quedando con su ojos abierto y sonrojada, pero ve que Soul solo esta con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que ella lo sigue. Formando un beso.

Hasta que los dos se separan, pero Maka aún seguía sonrojada, mientras que Soul con su misma actitud le da la espalda y le dice que teníamos que hablar con shinigami-sama

-Maka, para dejar su sonrojo a un lado, solo le afirma

-Pero por ahora, tienes que descansar. Dice mientras le vuelve a dar su mirada

Maka tiene varias vendas y curitas, cubriendo los cortes, así que necesitan otro día para sanar

 **=) Gracias por leerlo, Espero que les haya gustado mucho, no se olviden dejar sus comentarios, favoritos y críticas. Los quiero a todos! Nya! También tengo otro fanfic.**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :D**


	4. Capitulo 4 Una verdad

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime Soul Eater**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten** **No se les olviden que pueden dejar sus Reviews, favoritos y críticas. Acepto. Que si quieren pueden enviarme algunas ideas o sus opiniones x3 Disculpen si el capítulo es un poco corto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 Una Verdad**

Ya Maka estaba un poco mejor así que ya podía ir a casa al igual que Soul. Al día siguiente Maka ya estaba despierta y haciendo el desayuno como de costumbre mientras que Soul quien esta recostado en la cama de su habitación , no puede dormir debido a que se quedaba pensando sobre lo de la extraña joven (la bruja)

-Soul a comer. Dice Maka desde la cocina

Soul no contesta debido a que sigue en sus pensamientos

-Sera, que sigue dormido? Dice pregunta Maka, mientras sirve la comida

Maka al darse cuenta que Soul aún no había llegado, ella va a donde su habitación, el cual al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que Soul tiene su brazo tapando sus ojos

-Soul. Dice Maka

-Aww Maka?. Ya reaccionando al darse cuenta que Maka estaba en la puerta de su habitación

-Ohh disculpa Soul, por entrar sin permiso. Dice Maka. Ya está el desayuno. Dice con una sonrisa

-bien. Dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la cocina al igual que Maka

Ya desayunando. Soul termina de primero así que se levanta y va a donde su habitación. Mientras que Maka al terminar de recoger y lavar se va a tomar una ducha caliente

-aww que relajante .Dice Maka mientras disfruta el recorrido del agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo

Ya saliendo y cambiándose de ropa, conformado por una falda negra y una chaqueta manga corta beich , se recuesta en su cama

Mientras que Soul quien ya se había tomado su corta ducha, sale de su habitación y se sienta en el sofá de la sala a relajarse un poco

Pasaron las horas y Maka ya se había despertado así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a buscar a Soul ya planearon en ir a hablar con shinigami-saman en persona. Cuando llega a sala del apartamento ve a Soul ya preparado con su chaqueta negra y su camisa naranja

-oh Soul , estás listo?. Pregunta Maka

-sí. Le responde mientras se para y sale del apartamento

Ya los dos junto saliendo del apartamento se dirigieron a Shibusen para entrar a la cámara donde esta Shinigami-sama

Ya luego de varios minutos. Llega a donde la gran puerta, donde entra y llegan a un lugar muy grande y espacioso con nubes y al frente de ellos una gran orilla con un espejo donde se encuentra shinigami

-buenas tardes shinigami-sama. Le dice Maka con una sonrisa

Por parte de Soul no responde

-Ohh Hola Maka y Soul , cómo están?. Le dice el grande y oscuro con mascara divertida Shinigami

-bien. Le responde Maka

-bien de seguro vinieron sobre la información. Les dice Shinigami . Y también, notaron que la cuidad actúa un poco extraño

Soul de repente susurra con burla diciendo. Todos se dieron cuenta

-Bueno, en estos días a parecido una extraña mujer, creemos que una bruja pero ella al parecer entra a Death City y empieza a secuestras o hasta asesinar a mis alumnos. Dice Shinigami preocupado. Por suerte ustedes está bien y eso me alegra mucho en el tercer día de su aparición , por poco perdemos tres equipos ella los torturas , además que es muy fuerte . Les dice con una expresión seria

Maka y Soul al escuchar a Shinigami-sama quedan sorprendidos y hasta un poco asustado

-pero que pasara? .Pregunta Maka

-Por ahora solo cerraremos las clases y les pediremos a los alumnos que no salgan. Le responde Shinigami

-Que hay con las misiones. Pregunta Soul

-Tendremos que cancelas, hasta que podamos capturar a la joven. Le responde Shinigami

-Quienes sabes esta información. Pregunta Maka

-Por ahora solo los profesores y Kid . Le responde

-Kid? .Le pregunta Soul

-Kid ya había sospechado , además que él pudo salvar un par de alumno , lo cual nos hizo infórmale así que por eso está junto con los profesores .Le responde

-Nosotros también, podemos unirnos? .Le pregunta Maka

-Maka?

-OWO

-Maka no pudimos con ella. Le dice Soul muy preocupado. No quiero que te suceda nada

-Si Soul . Pero no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente. Le responde Maka con una sonrisa

Soul impresionado al ver la expresión de su compañera, noto seguridad y que es capaz de que esta vez triunfen . Lo cual hace que Soul afirme

-Bien. Le responde Shinigami-Sama

-Gracias shinigami-sama . Dice Maka muy agradecida

-Pero, mantenga esto en secreto . Le responde Shinigami

Ya aceptando las peticiones de Shinigami , Soul y Maka sale de la habitación y caminan por los pasillos de Shibusen . Soul solo se llegaban pensamientos, muy preocupante hasta que es interrumpido por Maka quien le empieza a hablar

-Soul , debemos estar listo . Dice Maka con ánimo

-Si . le responde

-Que tal si trabajamos en nuestras técnica. Le dice Maka

-Bien . Le responde

Ya saliendo de Shibuse

* * *

 **OWO pero que impresionante, que aun sigan vivos? Dice la joven sentada en su escoba ocultada entre la niebla que se ha empezado a crear entre Death City. Pero será mejor no preocuparme mucho , pronto todos morirán jeje (risilla)**

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado mucho . No se olviden que pueden dejar su REVIEWS los quiero a todos**


	5. Capitulo 5 Espacio desconocido parte 1

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime Soul Eater**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos. Espero que le guste el capítulo xD y no se les olviden que pueden dejar su Reviews , favoritos y criticas**

 **Disculpen si el capítulo esta corto x3 es que me gusta hacerles maldades jeje okno .**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 El Espacio Desconocido. Parte 1**

Maka y Soul se enteraron sobre los extraños sucesos en Shibusen

El dúo entreno por varias horas, hasta perfeccionar sus técnicas, entrenando en el campo de basquetbol

-veo que ya están al tanto. Dice kid mientras aparece

-Hola kid. Dice Maka. Si y gracias por salvarnos

-no hay de qué .Le responde Kid

-Porque con las armas. Pregunta Soul, mientras se fija en que kid tiene sus dos pistolas completamente cargadas

-siempre hay que andar preparado. Le responde

-Pero como sabes cuando aparece. Pregunta Maka

-La mayor parte es de noche .Le responde Kid

Pasaron las horas , Kid se retiró a investigar mientras que Soul y Maka vuelven a su apartamento , el cual al llegar , Soul de un salto se recuesta en el sillón mientras que Maka solo se dirige a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo

-Maka, me harias el favor de traerme .Dice Soul al enterarse que Maka está en la cocina

Maka le responde con un Ok y ella busca dos vasos y vierte jugo en la cual ella los toma y se dirige a donde Soul, el cual le entrega lo que pidió

-gracias. Responde Soul

Mientras que Maka se sienta en el sillón junto a Soul. Con varios minutos de silencio , hasta que termina debido a que Maka empezó a hablar

-quieres que salgamos hoy en la noche a investigar. Dice Maka

-estas segura?. Pregunta Soul , sin fijar su mirada en ella

-tenemos que ayudar o si no esto empeorara. Dice Maka con su cabeza agachada ocultando su rostro

El cual Soul con su mano le levanta el mentó a Maka y le dije. Tranquila. Mientras luego pasa su mano por su rostro para consolarla

Maka al darse cuenta de la acción de su compañero le da una sonrisa, en la cual Soul se le recuesta en su hombro , colocando su mentó mientras dice . No quiero perderte .Dice Soul entre susurros

Maka solo le acaricia su cabezo blanco y le dice. No perderemos Soul.

Ya pasando las horas, Soul y Maka ya estaban listos con sus trajes de combate en la cual sale de su apartamento y llegando al centro de la ciudad, en donde se encuentra a kid

-kid. Dice Maka

-ohh vinieron. Dice Kid mientras se fija en el Dúo

Maka y Soul le afirme y luego, Kid les ordena a que tener su arma. Lo cual al escuchar, Soul se trasforma en una grande y filosa guadaña

-Listo .Dice Maka

-Bien. Le responde Kid

Soul, Maka y Kid quien empieza a recorrer la ciudad, revisando casa calle , esquina o callejones . Hasta que de repente, Kid se detiene y le dije a Maka que se detenga con una voz seria

-Que pasa kid .Pregunta Maka

-Ves eso de allá. Dice Kid señalando a un poster de luz torcido

-si?. Le responde Maka

-NO ESTA SIMETRICO!. Dice kid con gritos

Jajajajajajaja Patty no paraba de reírse y Lizz de decepcionarse al igual que Soul y Maka

Hasta que empieza a aparecer neblina, blanca y espesa alrededor

-Neblina?. Pregunta Maka

-he? . Kid

-Prepárense-Dice Soul

Lo cual es lo que hacer, Kid y Maka se colocaron en sus posiciones de ataque

Hasta que se empieza a escuchar (risilla)(risilla)(risilla)

-De donde proviene esas risas .Dice Maka con preocupación

Desde la densa neblina se empieza a ver, varias sombras a sus alrededores , son como una especie de muñecos con unas garras afiladas y sus ojos blancos al igual que su boca en el que tiene una sonrisa

-qué es eso. Dice Kid mientras le apunta y da un disparo a uno en la cabeza, dejando el hoyo, hasta que es tapado de nuevo

-Qué son?. Dice Maka

-Ataca Maka-Dice Soul

Lo cual es lo que hace, Maka se mueve a una gran velocidad, dando combo de cortes a las extrañas sombras

Dejando a todo los muñecos con cortes blanco pero parece que se inmuta, así que ven a Maka y preparan sus garras dando saltos para atacar desde arriba

-Cuidado Maka. Dice Kid mientras empieza a disparar, haciendo que los muñecos se caigan

Maka se empieza a defender con su guadaña de los corte de cada muñeco y luego les corta a uno la cabeza. Haciendo que la sombra desaparezca

Entre Maka y Kid los estaban derrotando. Hasta que de nuevo, vuelve a la soledad de la neblina, ya que han desaparecido a cada muñeco. Mientras los dos respiran frenéticamente del cansancio, debido que eran más de cuarentas

-Estas bien .Pregunta Kid a Maka

-si .Le responde

(risilla)(risilla)(risilla)(risilla) De nuevo aparece una risa , pero esta vez de una mujer joven

 **-Son muy bueno , estudiante de Shibusen y el Hijo de Shinigami . Dice la extraña bruja apareciendo desde arriba con una escoba mágica**

Mientras que Maka y Kid la miraban desde el cielo

 **-Ahora si , morirán . Dice mientras da una pequeña palmada con sus suaves manos , haciendo que apareciera de la nada una guadaña hecha de sombra y espeluznante . jeje esto será divertido**

 **Continuara…. En la segunda parte**

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo , espero que les haya gustado , no se pierdan la continuación xD no se les olviden que pueden dejar sus REVIEWS plis ! :D si quieren conocerme puede hacerlo a travez de mi perfil**

 **Ademas tambien puede dejarme opiniones y hasta ideas :3**

 **Sayonara !**


	6. Capitulo 6 Espacio desconocido parte 2

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime Soul Eater**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten** **No se les olviden que pueden dejar sus REVIEWS, favoritos y críticas. Acepto. Que si quieren pueden enviarme algunas ideas o sus opiniones**

 **Estoy tan feliz! Me gusta mucho que a mis lectores, le guste mi historia, estoy muy agradecida, bueno lo diré una vez más, Gracias!** **jeje Bueno pasemos al siguiente capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Disculpen por la tardanza ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Un espacio desconocido segunda parte**

Justo al frente de sus ojos parece una joven bruja con un aura espeluznante y que lo único que llega a Soul entre sus recuerdos, es la vez en la que lucharon con ella y por poco pierde a Maka debido a la locura.

-Prepárense. Dice kid con firmeza mientras vuelve a su posición de combate junto con sus dos armas

Maka afirma y hace lo mismo, preparándose para el combate

-Maka ten cuidado. Dice Soul-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Dice Maka con un poco de confianza aunque dentro de ella misma está completamente atemorizada

 **-Que divertido, voy a matar a dos chicos y a tres armas. Dice la bruja con burla**

Kid sin ningún aviso, comienza a disparar, mientras que la bruja con una risa, detiene las balas con su guadaña, haciendo que gire y que forme una especie de escudo el cual las desvía y hasta corta.

Maka por otra parte al ver la acción de kid, empieza a correr y da un salto junto con un corte, mientras que la bruja esta distraída con kid. Pero la bruja sin dejar de gira su grande y oscura guadaña, fija su mirada en Maka cambiando de color sus ojos a morado, lo que hace que Maka se paralice y terminando con empezar a girar la guadaña con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra la alza haciendo que una sombra aparezca debajo de kid y salga del suelo

-Cuidado Kid! –Gritos de Maka- Pero al darse cuenta que la bruja le da un golpe con el palo de su guadaña, haciendo que caiga.

Por otra parte Kid al escuchar el grito de Maka y que fue lastimada, da un salto hacia atrás, pero es detenido debido a que la sombra de convirtió en una mano y lo toma por su pie izquierdo

 **-Bien, ya no me debo preocupar por ti. Dice la bruja mientras deja su giro y luego se queda pensando. Unmmm a quien debería matar de primero? Dice mientras se queda observando a Kid**

Maka se levanta y le da un corte de lado en su hombro. Haciendo que la bruja sangre y que diera un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando en el tejado de una casa

 **-Me impresionas, veo que por fin me hiciste daño, aunque eso no será suficiente. Dice la bruja mientras deja a un lado sus pensamientos y se apoya en su guadaña**

-Bien Maka, ahora esta inmóvil- Dice Soul

Hasta que la bruja cae mientras da un corte, Maka lo detiene con el palo de su guadaña. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo en detener el corte

-Maka impúlsala- Dice Soul

-Bi-en. Dice entre cortado, mientras la impulsa hacia atrás y ella da unos saltos para aterrizar bien, pero es detenía al darse cuenta que Kid empieza a disparar hacia el piso, para que desconcentre su aterrizaje. Haciendo que Maka se acerque y prepare un corte

La bruja al ver el ataque, usa el palo de su guadaña para impulsarse un poco más hacia atrás y pueda esquivar los disparos al igual que corte de Maka

 **-Argg eso es injusto, bueno ya me divertí mucho, ahora si :) Los vos a matar .Dice la bruja mientras cambia su ojo a morado y luego eleva su mano colocándola en puño**

-Arggg-Grito de Kid-

-Kid!. Dice Maka preocupada

-El a-ga-rre d-e mi pie, em-pe-zó a a-pre-tar . Dice Kid entre cortado debido al dolor

Maka al escuchar eso, se acerca a kid para ayudarlo, cortando la mano. Y liberándolo

 **-De repente la bruja levanta ambas manos, haciendo que se eleven, varias sombras , haciendo formas de vector con grandes filos y que salieran del piso . Espero que con esto sufran un poco .Dice la bruja**

-Cuidado Maka-Dice Soul

-Kid cuido .Dice Lizz con preocupación

Mientras los dos saltan a un tejado, por separado. Lo cual le da una oportunidad a la bruja en la que crea una espesa neblina

-Maka , Soul?. Pregunta Kid preocupado en otro tejado

Por otra parte

-Kid , Lizz , Patty? .Pregunta Maka preocupada

-Tranquila Maka , ellos estarán bien , por ahora concéntrate. Dice Soul para tranquilizarla-

 **(Risilla)(Risilla)(Risilla) Pero que interesante, si son el Dúo. Dice una voz entre las sombra**

-Maka cuidado-Gritos de Soul-

De la parte izquierda aparece un vector, el cual Maka al escuchar la precaución de Soul lo esquiva , Hasta que empiezan a aparecer , varios vectores , por todos lados , Haciendo que algunos cortes de Maka se abran

Ahhh-Gritos de Maka-

-Maka!-Gritos de Soul

Hasta que se detienen y entre la sombra aparece la bruja

 **-Lo he decidido, primero serán ustedes y luego el hijo de Shinigami , el cual se está divirtiendo con mis sombras- Dice la bruja con una sonrisa**

Soul empieza a notar, que a la bruja le dificulta usa su guadaña, debido al corte

-Maka escúchame, ahora no puede usar su guadaña con mucha velocidad, es nuestra oportunidad de atacar. Dice Soul, con una forma de animarla-

-Bien, Soul lo intentare. Dice Maka, mientras se coloca en posición y se acerca a la bruja dando combos de ataques, el cual la bruja los detiene con un poco de dificultad

Conciencia de Soul

-Bien Maka. Dice Soul con ánimo

….

Hasta que Maka termina dándole un último golpe en su otro hombro, dejándola inmóvil entre sus brazos

 **-OWO esto será un problema, Veo que mejoraron. Dice la bruja impresionada**

-Si nos volvimos más fuerte en el entrenamiento .Dice Maka

- **Pero será mejor que guardes ese entusiasmo .Dice la bruja con una sonrisa**

Mientras que la bruja se acerca y empieza a dar varios combos de ataques al igual que Maka. Cada una intentando herir a la otra, esquivando y atacando. Arriba, abajo, salto de lado, derecho. Todos los tipos de combos

Hasta que la bruja cambia de color su ojo a morado y hace que Maka se paralice, terminándola de despertar con una patada en su vientre, haciendo que se caiga

-Maka estas bien?. Pregunta Soul

-si . Le responde mientras se apoya de la guadaña

 **-Que pasa, donde esta ese estudiamos de ante. Dice con una sonrisa muy perdida, era algo extraño, como si hubiese cambiado**

Hasta que la bruja se acerca con una gran velocidad y da otro combo de cortes, pero esta vez más y más rápido , mientras que Maka los intenta detener , pero de parte de la bruja recibe varios cortes

-No lo entiendo, por qué ahora es más fuerte que ante . Dice Soul-

La bruja vuelve a hacer la misma técnica, paralizándola y dándole otra patada, pero esta vez la toma por el cuello y la mira fijamente

-Argggg-Gritos de Maka- Es un ardor horrible Soul! –Gritos de Maka-

-Maka!- Grita Soul preocupado-

Hasta que la bruja la lanza, haciendo que se caiga del tejado, justo donde esta los afilados vectores

-Maka!-Gritos de Soul-

Soul se des transforma y toma a Maka entre sus brazos, mientras caen y haciendo un pequeño filo en si codo, el cual lo clava en la pared para sujetarse y no caer hacia los afilados vectores

 **-OWO fue muy fácil. Dice con burla. Bueno debería primero averiguar. Dice mientras eleva su mano derecha y luego la baja con brusquedad. Haciendo que los vectores desaparezca**

El cual Soul al darse cuenta, suelta de la pared y aterriza de nuevo entre las calle de Death City junto con Maka entre sus brazos

-Maka despierta .Dice Soul, mientras las mueve un poco

-Upp…. Soul? Dice Maka mientras intenta abrir sus ojos

-Qué bueno que estas bien. Dice soltando un suspiro

-Soul, debemos derrotar a la bruja. Dice Maka mientras se intenta parar, pero en su acto se cae un poco, el cual Soul la vuelve a sujetar

-Ella es muy fuerte. Dice Soul

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

-Saben que pueden derrotarla con mi poder .Dice el pequeño demonio saliendo entre la oscuridad de la gran habitación y fijándose en Maka y Soul.

-Si aceptamos, es probable que nos consuma .Dice Maka

-Crees que sea nuestra única solución .Dice mientras se queda mirándola

-Soul? . Dice Maka preocupada. Si estaremos bien .Dice con ánimo

-Sabes que no te quiero perder de nuevo .Dice Soul

-Soul, estaremos juntos .Le responde Maka con una sonrisa

-Eso me alegra mucho .Dice Soul

-(Risilla)(Risilla)(Risilla) El pequeño demonio se empieza a morder sus dedos, para controlar su risa

* * *

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan la continuación xD no se les olviden que pueden dejar Reviews! :D plis , asi me dan más entusiasmo y puedo crear los capítulo más interesante en incluso , actualizo con más frecuencia :D jeje**

 **Los quiero a todos no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Va estar muy bueno xD se lo aseguro**

 **:3 Sayonara!**


	7. Capitulo 7 Resonancia

**Agradecimiento a Soul Eater**

 **Basado en el anime Soul Eater**

 **Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Saludos a todos. Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten mucho. Me gustó mucho hacer este Fanfic y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Si quieren pueden dejarme sus comentarios(REVIEWS), favoritos, críticas y mensajes privados: 3 Pueden decirme que tal les pareció jeje tal vez haga otro fanfic** **.**

 **Bueno muchas gracias a Flameline0944** , **EldrowNoldvano** , **Blade, Melanie-chan les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios** **Bueno mejor no los dejo esperando disfruten mucho :3**

 **Cada alma**

 **Forma lazos con las que tiene alrededor**

 **Pueden ser lazos simples y quebradizos**

 **Como un simple conocido**

 **O puede ser fuerte y duradero**

 **Con un verdadero amigo**

 **Pero los únicos lazos irrompibles que podemos formas**

 **Son los que se dan con esa persona especial**

 **Y aunque estos puedan cambiar del amor al odio**

 **Son lazos de los que nunca nos podremos librar**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 7 Resonancia**

-Soul ¿estás listo? Pregunta Maka preocupada con un vestido negro que le llega hasta las rodillas

-Sí, Siempre estaré contigo. Le responde Soul quien viste de un traje negro con una cordata roja

Maka y Soul asegurándose y aceptando el poder juntando sus frentes con una sonrisa

 **-OWO pero si aún siguen vivo, ya me están fastidiando .Dice la bruja un poco molesta tomando su guadaña y corriendo directo al dúo**

Maka solo está junto con su guadaña, ocultando su rostro y su mirada hacia abajo. Pero sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada detiene el ataque de la bruja .Choque a choque con guadañas .Mientras que en el interior de Maka se escucha una hermosa melodía, relajante, única y tranquilizante. Maka de un pequeño empujo separando las guadañas, La bruja se empieza a molestar y se vuelve a acercar haciendo un combo de ataques y Maka deteniéndola. Maka realiza combos de ataque según el ritmo de la melodía como si se tratase del el baile de los pétalos cayendo

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **Soul está junto a un piano de cola negro, tocando la melodía.**

 **-Jejeje, Bien solo un poco más jeje .Dice el pequeño demonio entre susurros**

* * *

Cada una atacando, cada una defendiéndose, arriba, bajo, izquierda y derecha. La niebla empieza a dispersarse dando vista a la luna sonriente y sangrienta iluminando su resplandor .Cada una aumentando su velocidad

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **-Ya es el momento. Dice el pequeño demonio acercándose a Soul y apuntándole con su dedo, este haciendo que Soul se detuviera en su melodía y luego empezara a tocar una melodía aguda y des controlable**

 **-Jejeje no puedes detenerte Soul la locura lo es todo .Dice el demonio**

 **Maka de repente aparece en una habitación oscura, hasta que se fija que Soul está diferente con sus dos manos en su cabeza y tambaleándose, como si sintiera un horrible dolor una desesperación**

 **Soul? Pregunta Maka al ver a su compañero**

* * *

Hasta que vuelve a su realidad perdiendo la velocidad, terminando con un corte en su brazo y tomándola del cuello, cambiando el color de su ojo haciendo que Maka empezara a gritar de desesperación y sufrimiento saliendo algunas lagrimas

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **-Soul ¿qué te su sude? Pregunta Maka preocupada acercándose a el poco a poco**

 **Pero este solo la rechaza y empieza a gritar de desesperación junto con una sonrisa de tiburón.**

 **-Soul? .Vuelve a preguntar Maka**

 **-El ya no te escucha, ya no servirá de nada, él ahora fue consumido por la locura .Dice el pequeño demonio saliendo entre la oscuridad**

 **-No puede ser Soul!-gritos de Maka-**

* * *

 **Zona oscura y desconocida**

 **Soul empieza a abrir los ojos, dando se cuenta que a su alrededor esta oscuro y no se puede mover, solo escuchar.**

 **-Maka. Dice Soul. Maka ¿dónde estás? No puede ser Maka-gritos de desesperación-**

 **-Jejejejee . Empieza a reír el demonio con una risa diabólica. Tu ahora me perteneces, creo que ya no puedes ayudar a tu querida Maka de seguro ella ya esté muerta**

 **-Que!-Gritos- Maka. Dice Soul preocupado**

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **-Soul no te alejes. Dice Maka intentando acercarse a Soul una vez más. Pero este la vuelve a rechazar, terminando de empujarla hacia la silla en la cual ella se intenta levantar, hasta que este le quita su paso, colocando sus manos en pasamano de la silla**

 **-Soul. Dice Maka preocupada. Soul si me escuchar no quiero que luches solo yo siempre estaré contigo**

 **-Soul Soul!- gritos de Maka-**

* * *

 **Zona oscura y desconocida**

 **-Maka?. Dice Soul escuchando algunas palabras desde lejos**

 **-Hee? . Se pregunta el demonio**

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **-Siempre estaré contigo, somos un equipo y jamás te dejare Solo. Dice Maka haciendo que Soul se aleje de ella**

 **-Maka se para, acercándose poco a poco a Soul. No quiero perderte, quiero ayudarte .Dice Maka con Soul entre sus brazos. Soul-Kun**

 **-Que está pasando. Dice el demonio preocupado y desesperado. Noo esto me pertenece**

 **-Maka? Dice Soul parando su sufrimiento y recuperando sus memorias viendo fijamente a Maka**

 **-Soul .Dice Maka entre lagrimas**

 **Soul al ver a Maka llorando y con mucha preocupación, el la coloca entre sus brazos y luego le levanta su mentó con su mano blancas y delicadas .Relevando las lagrima de la joven y limpiándoselas muy cuidadosamente, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en sus labios**

* * *

 **Realidad**

 **-Que te sucede? .Pregunta la bruja dando varios cortes y dejándola muy debilitada , terminándola con una patada**

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **Soul se separa de los labios de Maka y La toma con una de sus mano de la delicada mano de la chica y de la otra de su cadera y moviéndose a un ritmo**

 **Bailando a un ritmo tranquilo, cada uno con sus ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa**

* * *

 **Realidad**

Nunca me rendiré. Dice Maka tomando de nuevo la guadaña y acercándose a gran velocidad dando combos de ataques mientras que la bruja se defiende. Hasta que la bruja cambia de color de sus ojos, intentando que Maka vuelva a la paralice

 **-Pe-pe-ro que está pasando? .Dice la bruja fijándose que no hace efecto en Maka**

Maka tiene sus ojos cerrados y dando combos de ataques muy combinados y terminando dándole un corte de lado en el brazo de la bruja y luego abriendo de nuevos sus ojos. Unos ojos puros y seguros

" _ **Un alma saludable**_

 _ **Habita en una mente saludable**_

 _ **Y en un cuerpo saludable"**_

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **Soul y Maka siguen bailando a un buen ritmo cada uno con una sonrisa, hasta que de repente la habitación se empieza a colocar de color blanco y volviendo cada uno a sus realidades diciendo de una forma muy unida y con una voz tranquila**

 _ **-RESONANCIA DE ALMAS**_ **. Dice Soul y Maka al mismo tiempo terminando la melodía y su baile. Y sus almas juntándose**

* * *

 **Realidad**

 **-QUE ES ESO? .Pregunta la bruja al ver que la guadaña de la joven crece de una forma increíble rodeada con un aura blanca un aura única.**

-Resonancia de Almas. Dice la joven susurrando y dando un gran paso aumentando su velocidad y dando un corte profundo de lado, en el pecho de la bruja

 **-AHHHHHHHH-GRITOS- haciendo que la sombra que la rodea se disperse en pequeños trozos y desaparezcan al igual que su guadaña destruyéndose a la mitad, tras intentar detenerlo y el cuerpo de la bruja desapareciendo de una forma espeluznante. Cada parte de sombras desapareciendo**

Maka aun con la posición del corte fijándose en la bruja, desaparecido entre las sombras terminando de convertirse en una pequeña y morada alma. Temblando sus manos y sin poder tener la capacidad de sostener, soltando la guadaña y empezando a caer .Soul al ver la expresión de Maka se destranforma y la toma entre sus brazos aunque él está en las misma condiciones

Solo se queda fijando su mirada en Maka, quien perdió la conciencia

-Gracias Maka, sin ti no podría haber soportado y seria consumido por la locura. Dice Soul moviendo un mecho del cabello de la joven y cayendo del cansancio

* * *

 **Conciencia de Soul**

 **-¿Qué hiciste? Dice el demonio enfadado. ¿Por qué no fuiste consumido?**

 **-Por qué no estoy solo. Le responde Soul con seguridad**

 **-No lo permitiré Soul Evans. Dice el demonio ocultándose entre la oscuridad**

* * *

Soul empieza a despertar, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y viendo a su alrededor, se da cuenta que está en el mismo lugar, la misma cama blanca la misma cortina separadora, solo que esta vez está abierta con una joven peli amarillo acostada en una cama blanca

-Maka. Dice Soul al verla

Soul sin importar sus heridas su cansancio, todo respecto a su condición no le interesa, con tal que esta con la persona que más quiere en la vida será feliz. Soul se levanta acercando a Maka hasta llegar a su lado y colocando su frente en la de la chica y esta abriendo poco a poco los ojos fijándose en los cerrados y cerca de Soul, Maka sonríe y Soul abriendo sus ojos se da cuenta que la joven había despertando así que se separa de su frente dándole un espacio, pero Maka le dice. Lo logramos Soul .Dice Maka con una sonrisa, Soul no le responde pero le da una sonrisa indicándole una afirmación y que debería descansar.

 **-Luego de algunas horas-**

Hasta que se abre la puerta y entra kid con algunas vendas y curitas (simétricas xD)

-Chicos despertaron. Dice el joven Shinigami al fijarse

-Kid- sorprendida-como estas? Pregunta Maka con una sonrisa

-Bien, aunque fueron unas sombras me dieron muchos problemas. Responde Kid. Y como están ustedes? .Pregunta

-Bien .Responde Maka fijándose en Soul quien esta sentado en la cama que está al otro lado de la barra separadora

Hasta que se abre la puerta y entra el profesor Stein y se coloca en el medio entre las dos camas

-Bien hecho chicos .Dice el profesor, sacando un pequeño espejo y haciendo que apareciera Shinigami-sama

-Felicidades chicos .Gracias a ustedes todo vuelve a ser normal. Estamos muy agradecidos Dice shinigami con su típica voz animada. Quiero que ustedes se queden con estos .Dice mientras el profesor saca una pequeña caja y se la entrega a Soul, quien la recibe abriéndola y fijándose que este contiene el alma de la bruja

-Soul esa es?. Dice Maka sorprendida al intentar fijarse

-Sí, esa es el alma de aquella bruja .Dice shinigami-sama

-No puede ser Soul ahora vas a ser un .Sin terminar de decir su frase debido a la emoción

El profesor Stein se retira y ante de cerrar la puerta dice. Tienen mucha visita

-Ustedes son un gran equipo .Dice kid. Bueno entretener a la visita, mientras tanto descanse .Dice kid mientras cierra la puerta dejándolo de nuevo solos

Soul solo se queda mirando el almas, hasta que se da cuenta que es rodeado por algo cálido, Maka se había levantado de su cama y se había acercado a Soul dándole un abrazo

-Estoy feliz. Dice Maka enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Soul

-Yo también lo estoy aunque también estoy feliz por otra cosa. Dice Sol

-Qué? Pregunta Maka

-De que este conmigo. Le responde Soul, Maka queda sorprendida al escuchar las palabra de su compañero, pero ella con valor Le responde con una sonrisa

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo. Les agradezco mucho espero que les haya encantado mi fanfic :3 Me gustó mucho haber compartido con ustedes . Me encanta Soul Eater me inspira mucho. Hasta la próxima los quiero no se les olviden dejar sus Reviews! plis :3 Si quieren conocerme pueden hacerlo a través de mi perfil**

 **La música es el lenguaje del alma**

 **-Sayonara – The White Dullahan**


	8. Nota

**Hola a todos! Volví después de un buen tiempo  
Ante de Leer estás notas, si quieres hacerla más "divertida" léela escuchando la canción "Ángel Electric" de Rin y Len Kagamine, se los aseguro (vamos será divertido, solo déjense llevar por la locura) **

**Nota**

Holis! . Saludos a todos: 3 .Mis queridos lectores, bueno les dejo una "Pequeña" nota:  
Bueno me gustó mucho, hacer esta historia, lo disfrute: D para ser mi primer fanfic .Me gusta mucho el anime-manga de Soul Eater. Así que decidí hacer un fanfic el cual me di cuenta que les gustó mucho y estoy muy agradecida "Gracias" Muchos agradecimientos a las personas que comentaron y a las que lo leyeron.

Fue una completa locura cuando me llego la idea, solo estaba en clase y de repente me pongo a pensar en Soul Eater y entonces luego empecé a leer fanfic de Soul Eater el cual me gustaron , así que decidí hacer mi primer fanfic comenzando por una historia de mi anime favorito. Me encanto escribir. Agradecimientos a Soul Eater Anime-Manga y también a todos ustedes por leerlo, comentar y hasta seguirme

Bueno y me gustaría seguía creando de cualquier tipo de genero 7u7 (Bueno mejor dicho algunos géneros xD jeje okno , ustedes son libres de decidir) entre otras para compartirla con ustedes . Y me gustaría mucho de que ustedes me dejaran sus Reviews! Sobre qué tal les pareció o sobre cualquier cosa que me quieran preguntar o decir al respecto de "Un misterio y en ti pienso" Tal vez me anime y me inspire .Bueno si quieren conocerme más pueden hacerlo a través de mi perfil ohh pueden dejarme sus mensajes privados, favoritos y hasta seguirme xD

No olviden dejar sus Reviews! :") estoy muy feliz. "Gracias" nos vemos a la próxima ;) asi que cuídense y sayonara!

 **Los quiero a todos: D –The White Dullahan-Solo déjate guiar por la locura y la música-**


End file.
